


i was a mess

by ForEverwontbeForeveR



Category: The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, alyssa is hopelessly doomed, emma is adorably stupid, just some short fics i wanted to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForEverwontbeForeveR/pseuds/ForEverwontbeForeveR
Summary: Emma isn't known to be logical. There was a reason why Alyssa has had to saved her from multiple bully fights and jackets on fire. Hell, she has seen the woman try to clean her truck with a tablecloth to make the task faster.But despite all that, maybe being stupid isn't so bad. Not if she gets to see the blonde's face shine adorably everyday.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. where you were simply free to live

“Emma, this is stupid.”

The blonde frowns at her, disappointed at the reaction.

“What do you mean?”

Alyssa sighs as she takes off the sock covering her girlfriend’s eyes. As much as she loves this woman, she would have to admit that the girl wouldn’t be who you would go to for bright ideas. 

“A sock isn’t going to make me feel better.” Emma huffs to which Alyssa smirked at. “But it does look cute on you.”

“Hey! We’re focusing on you today.” The blonde puts the sock aside before standing up to roam around her room. “Besides, you’re the one who asked to help you practice your debate.”

“I know but I never understood how the sock came into the equation.” Alyssa says from the bed as she fidgets with the beanie the other has taken off an hour ago.

It wasn’t the debate she was worried about. She learned her notes as if she was learning to read. Practicing her delivery enough that even she would be scared of herself. She would be more than ready, if she wasn’t so worried about the people who will be watching.

Despite being a cheerleader and student council president, she never got rid of the butterflies in her stomach when she would talk in front of basically everyone she knew. But even those hundreds of stares couldn’t match her mother’s.

She never knew what she would expect from her. Though she would smile, there were always some small fixes she would have to tell Alyssa to make it feel like she was doing something wrong.

Last time, she told her how her hair was a little frizzy for people to take her seriously. And though there was no proof of that, she decided to keep her hair in a ponytail for the rest of her debates and speeches.

She always tried though. Make sure this time was better than the last. That is how you improve your strong points after all. Though it's hard to keep going when everything you work on isn’t enough.

“Hey, are you okay?” She’s taken out of her thoughts when she hears Emma's concerned voice. She looks up to find the girl holding a notebook and a pair of shorts. What she was planning to do with those, Alyssa would never know.

“Yeah. I’m okay.” She smiles. “Why?”

Emma lets go of the materials and sits beside her. She holds her hands as she tucks hair behind her ear. “Don’t lie to me. What’s wrong?”

Alyssa tries to look away but her girlfriend uses her weakness against her and pulls out her adorably worried face. “You’re too cute to be taken seriously.”

Emma’s face stays the same. “Alyssa, what’s wrong?”

And with that, she couldn’t resist. 

She lays down into Emma’s arms as she closes her eyes. “It’s my mom. She’ll always find something for me to fix. Even if I am doing everything right. I love her and I know she wants the best for me but..” 

A small sob escapes her throat. She curses herself for being too weak to even let a weep get past her. She tried to be strong and she kept falling. No matter what she does, it will never be enough. 

“You know, everyone has their own weaknesses.” The arms around her suddenly grew tight, the pressure giving her comfort that she wasn’t alone. “But that doesn’t mean they make you an automatic failure.”

Hands rub hers, smoothing her nerves more and more. “When they see you on that stage, they’re not gonna care about what you have, but what you are.” 

A thumb wipes away the tiny tear that rolled down her cheek. She opens her eyes to see Emma with the sweetest smiles and softest eyes she has ever seen in her entire life. 

“And you are the most amazing person I have ever met in my life.” 

Her words came to her like a song written just for her and she just wanted to keep listening to it. She smiles as she pulls the blonde closer to her, finding the warmth she has always been looking for. The world around them fades away and suddenly it’s just Emma and Alyssa. Like it was meant to be.

“I love you, Emma Nolan.” 

She looks up to see the same smile she fell for shining at her. She giggles when the girl puts a kiss on her forehead. “I love you too.”

The two just stay in each other’s reach, not wanting the moment to end too soon but when a knock from the door tells that it is getting late, they have to let go.

But before any of them leave, Alyssa pulls Emma into a kiss. “Thank you, by the way. That's the help I really needed right now.”

The blonde just smirks and gives a kiss back.


	2. a cautionary tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dogs are cute right?

“Emma, this is stupid.”

_“But you haven’t even seen it yet.”_

“Yeah but I can smell the stupidity from here and this is a phone call. Does Betsy know about what you are doing?””

_“Yes.”_ That was too fast to be the truth.

“Emma..”

_“Can you please look out of your window? I promise it’s not completely stupid as you think it is.”_

Alyssa sighs and does what was asked. “There’s nothing out there, Babe.”

_“What do you mean?”_

“Babe, there’s nothing but a mailbox and the road of my street in front of my house. Is that what you wanted to show me?”

_“But I don’t see you.”_

“How would you be able to see me?”

There was a long pause before a screaming voice suddenly came through the other end. 

_“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”_

“Emma, what’s happening?”

Instead of an answer, the other girl just huffs loudly, almost like she was running.

“Em? Are you okay?”

_“Alyssa! Yeah I’m alright..”_ Emma lets out a small whisper that she couldn’t quite hear.

“Sounds like you got into a fight there. What happened?”

_“Um.. Uh- I think I just made Mrs. Johnson’s dog angry. And also possibly her and her daughter.”_

“What did you-”

_“Shit- Alyssa I have to call you back.”_

“Uh- sure but are you okay? Do you want me to call Betsy for you?”

_“No! No no. Don’t worry about me. I promise, I’ll call you back.”_

“Ok, if you say so. I love you.”

_“I love you too.”_

That’s all she hears of her girlfriend that night. On her bed, she wonders what has happened as her recent text messages have gone unread. She considers calling again but resists as she didn’t want to distract Emma from what she’s dealing with right now.

The next day, she was having lunch with her mother and a few visitors from another town. A small ding from her phone tells her a text was sent to her. She decides to ignore it but when another ding goes off, she looks at the sender and immediately excuses herself.

`‘you were right. it was stupid’`

Alyssa knits her brows. `‘wat happened? Did u get hurt or something?”`

`‘Not really. My pride tho, its beyond repair ; _ ; ‘ `

`‘Awww, poor you’ ‘ ok but seriously, wat happened?’`

Alyssa waits for a reply as the text icon pops up to show that Emma was typing. 

`‘I’ll tell u at school’`

The brunette huffs and waits another long hour before she finally meets Emma behind the bleachers.

“Hey!” Emma greets with a bright smile as she waves. Though that doesn’t stop her from noticing the tired eyes and a bandage on her arm. 

“What happened to you? No dodging.”

The blonde was taken back. “Wow, ok.”

Alyssa sighs. “I’m not mad, babe, just worried. What happened to you? You look miserable.”

Emma looks at her for a while before nodding “I guess there’s no it hiding now.”

“I was supposed to show you last night but you never gave me your actual address.” The brunette, still confused, waits for her to continue. “So I had to guess from the houses in your street, and I guessed wrong.”

Emma goes through her bag, pulling a board. “You said coming out this year would make it special. So I decided to make it more special by going out of my comfort zone and..”

She comes back to the frame with a sign with petals and glitter decorated with ‘ P R O M ?’ like those you would see in those cheesy movies. And though it was really stupid, especially with the trouble the blonde had to go through, Alyssa couldn’t help but crumble and lashes into her girlfriend.

“Yes.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Alyssa smiles, pulling Emma in for a kiss. “Emma Nolan, I will go to prom with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowii guess who just got assigned two reporting projects? its ya ghorl xd

**Author's Note:**

> ayoooo hope you liked this chapter. Dont know how frequent i'll be able to update but i got a few chapters that i already have in mind sooo
> 
> see you next time! <3


End file.
